


128: “H-how long have you been standing there?” - “Long enough.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [128]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, F/F, Goofy Girls, Humor, Lesbian, Lesbian Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 16:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	128: “H-how long have you been standing there?” - “Long enough.”

**128: “H-how long have you been standing there?” - “Long enough.”**

* * *

"You shall not defeat me!" Lisa shrieked pointing her microphone at against Rose's. "I shall win battle!"

"Not today!" Rose yelled reaching out to poke her girlfriend open tummy making the Thai girl giggle.

Lisa gently shoved Rose away trying to be serious "No cheating!"

"Its not cheating! It's called strategy!"

"What are you two doing?"

Both girls jumped. Rose dropping her mic while Lisa dropped down. In the doorway stood one of their managers who was looking all too bored at the scene before him.

"H-how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough. Now come on it's time for rehearsal. You can battle later."


End file.
